A Hero's Sacrifice
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: [A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder...] Set in Hollow Bastion, KH1 Game based
1. Sacrifice

Hey again!

I'm glad I can update so soon. It's really weird. I can't think of a story unless I have mounds of homework awaiting me. So here it is! I'm in a KH fic writing mood right now, so hopefully I can make an original one pretty soon, unless I come across a really touching scene in either of them. If you have a suggestion for a scene I should do, tell me about it!

Disclaimer: _turns and walks away in disgust_

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder…"

And all at once, Sora knew what he had to do. It was his duty to save the worlds, right?

The mission the Keyblade had forced him into was to lock the Keyhole of every world.

No matter the personal sacrifice.

_As if I haven't sacrificed everything already._ Sora mused bitterly.

_My best friend turned to the darkness, and the Keyblade's job is to destroy the darkness. _

_To fight without thinking of what the Heartless were before their hearts were taken. _

_To not realize that each Shadow could have been your neighbor, your friends, or your family. _

His best friend was gone, and his other friend, who he now realized he loved, was comatose on the floor.

Her heart locked inside him.

What more did he have to lose?

Sora closed his eyes for a second, steeling himself for what he was going to do. He let the fear wash over him for a second, and then stepped toward the sword, whose blade absorbed all light.

"Sora?"

The young hero ignored his friend. He continued walking toward the Keyblade on the ground.

He hesitated once more.

_After all that has happened, is this really what I'm supposed to do? _

_What other choice do I have? _

_This world needs to be safe. _

_The Princesses need their hearts._

_The Keyblade will find a new master._

Sora carefully picked up the Keyblade by its blood-red hilt.

Too late, Donald and Goofy realized what the cheerful, life-loving teenager was about to do.

"Sora, hold on!"

"No, wait!"

The boy was already inspecting the blade, wondering how he would release Kairi's heart.

An grim half-smile appeared on Sora's face as he felt the Keyblade gently tugging its point toward the strong heart it sensed, it's instincts the same as any Heartless's.

Sora wondered what his last words would be. He never was really good at good-byes.

So he just settled for one of his ridiculously wide grins. It was one of the first things he had done when the trio had met.

And now it would be the last.

_I know what I'm doing. Sorry, Donald, Goofy, everyone. _

And with that, he turned the Keyblade around so the point was facing his chest, gripped it tightly so they wouldn't see his hands shaking in terror…

And drove it, with unyielding accuracy, straight into his heart.

----**--**_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_**------**

Strangely enough, he only felt the pain for a second.

A blinding light shone from the boy's chest, as his heart's brightness battled with the darkness trying to overtake it. But the darkness quickly eclipsed the radiance that made the child a hero.

Then his entire body went numb, his hands slipped off the sword sticking out of his torso, and he closed his eyes as the dark Keyblade withdrew itself from his chest. A fierce breeze wrapped itself around the hero, making his shirt whip and his hands float up, a gesture that yearned for his lost heart.

Although he couldn't see, he _sensed_ the weapon crumbling, the light of the seventh Princess's heart finally destroying it and releasing the six other hearts it had imprisoned.

The six pure hearts burned away what darkness attempted tried to cling to them, and like faithful pets, drifted in beelines to their respective Princesses.

Finally, only one remained unclaimed.

And the heart of the Princess of Hollow Bastion gently vacated the body in which it had fled to, and returned, at last, to Kairi.

As Kairi began to wake up, her eyes fluttering open, the restraints covering the Hollow Bastion Keyhole vanished in a burst of light.

Sora, knowing his job was finally finished, gave a weak smile before he finally lost consciousness and began to fall backwards.

Goofy was frozen in place in horror, but Donald, who had often expressed his dislike for the boy, raced over to him.

"Sora! Sora!"

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Kairi looked up and gasped as she saw her best friend falling backwards, pieces of him drifting away in bright lights.

"Sora!"

_Sora! No, don't leave me yet!_

She stumbled, then ran as fast as she could to the boy, only to have him disappear completely as he touched her arms.

Unable to believe what had just happened, she stared up at where the last remains of a hero, a friend, and the one she loved, gently floated into the sky like fireflies.

**Author's Babbling Place**

I would say that this scene made me cry when I first saw it. But it didn't. Then again, I was about 9 or 10 when I first saw it. But when I replayed the game a few years later, I suddenly realized how noble Sora was, despite his goofiness.

And then I started writing fanfics, and thus this story came to be!

I might have made Sora a bit too serious, but come on! He may have just killed his best friend, for goodness sakes!

I'll write the next chapter pretty soon. Sorry for cutting the story off so abruptly, but my stories have a way of being pretty thoughtful when I start, but then steadily declining until I'm just narrating the game.

Readers! Remember what I said before? I'm always thinking of stories, too. I'll write the next chapter soon! I promise!

(Hehehe. If you get this joke, tell me and I'll mention you in the next chapter.)

Up, up, and away! (flies off to the mystical land of Algebra II/Trig)


	2. Saved by the Light

Eeee! Double dose of Kingdom Hearts, all in one day!

Can't work on homework! Can't study for two tests! Can't work on science project proposal!

Too inspired!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm waiting…

Me: _Finally loses it and socks it in the chin_

Ha! What do you think of that!

**Disclaimer:** You have never owned Kingdom Hearts, and probably never will!

Me: _Single tear _Hey, that hurt…

Ah, no worries! I'm all about peace and love…

A Hero's Sacrifice

Chapter Four

_Falling…falling…into darkness…_

Is this what happens when you lose your heart?

_So deep…an endless abyss…_

But it was worth it. I've unlocked the Hollow Bastion Keyhole. I know that world is important to everyone in Traverse Town, like Yuffie, and Leon, and…um…Aerith, oh yeah…and…ah, what's his name? Starts with a C, right? Wait, was there even another guy there?

Wait…what town?

Ah, forget about it.

_So dark…can't see anything…_

I really wish I could have said something to Goofy and Donald, though. Before I did something stupid like that. But it was necessary. I bet Donald's going to call me "a big palooka," but…um…great, what's the other guy's name?

Well, the other guy's just gonna hug me or something silly like that. Is that his name? Silly? I know I should remember him, but his name just keeps slipping my mind. I just remember that I got separated from him when I saw Kairi.

Was there someone else? He tried to protect me when Riku started coming closer to me… ah, I must be imagining it.

_Drifting deeper and deeper…_

Wait. I know that there were two people with me. Who are they? I can't remember!

No! I can't forget them!

Okay, okay, calm down. Try to remember what's most important to you. Okay, family. Home. Friends.

Okay, I grew up on Destiny Islands. Warm, tropical, good food. Fruit? Um. I think there was. Can't remember what it was called. I think it was special. Okay, can't remember.

_Into the darkness…_

Um, family. I know I have a mom…she cooked well…but, what was her name? What did she look like!

…I really can't remember…

Mom…

I'm sorry…

No! I can't forget!

What about my friends? There were those three on the island, two guys and a girl. I can remember their faces…but… not their names…

What a great friend I am.

Wait. There were two others. My best friend, Riku. Fought with me a lot. Usually won. I could fight the other three at once, but I never could defeat…oh no. I just knew who he was. Who is he!

_In darkness…_

Someone, please help me remember! Somebody! Anybody!

…I just don't want to forget.

But who am I? I--I think I fight, right? With some sort of sword…it's a special one, I know…it's really important…

But all I can remember is that I hate it. Is that all that I can remember? Hate? Scraps of memory?

…I can't even remember who I am…

What…what will I do?

There's no one here…

_There is nothing._

"Sora, is that you?"

Wait. I know that voice.

"This time, I'll protect you."

Who? Who is she?

Ah! Everything's coming back!

Riku! Selphie, Tidus, Wakka! Mom! Destiny Islands!

"Sora!"

I can remember!

Donald and Goofy! Hollow Bastion!

Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon!

Keyblade…

A girl with short red hair…

Lying on the ground….

Then racing up to catch me as I fell…

_Light!_

"Kairi…"

And she's here, held gently in my arms.

"…Thank you."

_End_

**Author's babbling place:**

Do you like it? I made it in about 20 minutes. I had just finished chapter two of this story, and couldn't think of anything (ah, I'm so mean to chapter three.). Then I watched the scene in Traverse Town after Sora regained his heart, and realized how awful it must be to lose your memories, as Sora did. So inspiration decided to start throwing up all over me, and here you are!

I hope you liked it! But, you know, I won't be able to know unless you click the magical little purple button below, either write some inspiring phrases or start torching my story, and then click enter!

Is this the end!

Yep. Hope you liked it!

Up, up, and away! _Flies off to the mystical land of augmented matrices. _


End file.
